


You Ass

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno didn't know why he was surprised. The man was an animal and functioned by his own rules. So of course he didn't see what was wrong with this proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ass

  


**You Ass**  


“You jackass!”

“I really don’t see what the problem is.”

Danny nearly tore out his hair at the calm and collected SuperSeal that was lounging out on the bed in all his stupid perfect glory. Not caring that he was completely nude and…dumbass was actually getting hard again as he watched him and even had the gall to start stroking it.

“What the-No! Stop that! Jeez, you’re an animal. Do I need to get the hose?”

“You’re getting off topic Danno.”

“First of all, I never get off topic. This was just a detour with your behavior. Second, I don’t even know where to begin with what you did.” He started pacing, his arms and hands moving around, and he had to really work hard not to stare at the bastard god on the bed. “I knew you were a Neanderthal animal, definitely not held as a baby-”

“I have photos Danno.”

“Don’t interrupt me and like I said. PhotoShop. You have no regard for rules. I think the Army beat it out of you. Said follow our rules and forget everything else. You keep grenades in the glove compartment, you hand people off of roofs, throw them in shark tanks, don’t even get me started on being your creep Army ninja self.”

He turned to look at Steve and bit his lip at how hard the man was, how he was stroking himself. His thumb sliding over the head. Damn, he was hot. And damn it he was getting hard too.

“Well?” he huffed, waiting for a reply.

“Navy. It was the Navy.”

“Oh my God!” he exclaimed with his arms thrown in the air. Why, oh why, did he have to love this jackass again? Oh yeah, he got him shot at, had problems that would have Dr. Phil call it quits, faces that had names, and puppy eyes that melted his heart each time. Damn it.

Steve was in front of him, Danny didn’t even see him get up, and all up in his personal space. Danny instinctively took a step back and cursed as he hit the dresser. He looked up at the goofball he fell in love with and scowled at Steve’s smirk.

“You already said yes Danno,” he whispered and trailed one hand down his side to cup his ass while the other hand’s fingers were skimming over his throat and cheek. “So, what’s the problem?”

“The problem, Steven,” the guy actually grinned at him at his name, “is how you got me to say it.”

**  
_~Flashback~_   
**

_Danny groaned as he pushed his hips up to meet Steve’s thrusts that pushed so deep, filling him so full. He stared up at Steve above him, sweat beading his face as he pound into him, hands gripping his hips so hard._

_“Love you Danno.”_

_“Ugh,” he groaned as Steve’s cock pushed his prostate. “Yes, love you too.”_

_“Want you.”_

_“Have me,” he gasped._

_“Need you.”_

_Danny cried out. “Yes.”_

_“Forever.”_

_How was he able to talk? “Yes,” he gasped as it was all he was capable of. He grabbed Steve’s ass to pull him deeper. Needed him deeper._

_“Marry me.”_

_“Ye-” He paused and pulled back to stare at Steve. “Are you out of your damn mind?”_

_Steve smirked and pulled back, thrusting in hard and deep, causing Danny’s back to arch with a cry. “Marry me Danno.”_

_“N-No.”_

_He grabbed the headboard, pulled back, and thrust back inside him. Nearly breaking him but oh God, it felt so good. Danny felt the air get heavy as Steve leaned closer and whispered in his ear, “Marry me.”_

_“Oh,” he whimpered at the pleasure that spread through him. “No chance in hell,” he managed, almost tearing the sheets in his grip._

_He looked up at Steve and saw that stupid smirk still on his lips before he pulled back. Danny’s ass gripped him as if trying to keep him inside him, and he could feel his orgasm approaching. Steve felt it too as his muscles spasmed around Steve’s cock. With a dirty smirk that made Danny’s cock twitch, he grabbed it and started stroking him._

_“St-Steve,” he choked out. Jesus, he’s always loved Steve’s rough hands on him. He could feel it, the heat in his gut and tingle in his spine. It was coming. Steve pumped him a few more times and just as he was about to come, Steve gripped the base to hold it off. “Oh! Steve!”_

_“Marry me Danno.”_

_“Yes! Yes! Alright! Ju-Just, please let me come.”_

_The taller man gave him a stroke before pushing into him fast and hard and put all his weight on Danny. Danny cried as he came, his fingers clawing at Steve as his vision blurred and his heart hammered in his chest. He felt Steve grunt in his ear while his cock pulsed inside him, his come coating his walls._

_“Shit,” Steve whispered before collapsing on top of him. Danny was too relaxed and spaced to care at the moment and just took comfort in the weight on him._

_Until it became uncomfortable and he remembered what the jackass did. “Get off, you animal.”_

_“What’d I do?”_

_  
**  
_~End Flashback~_   
**   
_

Steve frowned, a combination of “I didn’t know doing that was wrong” face #2 and “Danno’s lost me”. “Did you want me to get on one knee with a ring?”

Well, now that he thought about it, no he didn’t. That wasn’t Steve. This was Steve. Only way he could have made it even more him was if he asked in the middle of gunfire. And though he always complained about Steve’s…constant behavior, it was why he loved the goofball.

Sighing, and feeling his lips twitch at Steve’s grin, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and went to kiss him but paused. He jabbed Steve’s chest. “You will get me a ring.”

“Yeah?” Steve grinned, nearly bouncing like an eager puppy. Dear Lord, save him.

“Yeah.” And Steve pressed his lips to his, holding onto him tight and poking him in the stomach with his erection. If he had anything to say, Steve was making it impossible. Good thing he had nothing else to say before Steve lifted him up and threw him on the bed.

  


**The End.**  


**Author's Note:**

> That comment about gunfire proposal was from "Say Yes and Marry Me" by spoodle monkey on ff.net. It's a cute fic. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
